Zelda: Una Leyenda
by Ella.La.Tortuga
Summary: ¿u.Û Quién dijo que sólo Link salvó Hyrule? xD... ¡He aquí el otro lado de la Leyenda! Se agradecen reviews xDu
1. Prólogo

**Bien... Aquí vengo subiendo otra vez esta historia xD, mejorada y modificada u.Û... y ahora sí la seguiré xD... Ya saben, Zelda no me pertenece, Link no me pertenece, Ganondorf no me... bueno... sin comentarios u.uU xDD... uu todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y compañía y yo hago esto con el único fin de... bueno, en realidad no me lo he planteado pero no es un fin lucrativo xD... Espero que la disfruten. Y que me regalen uno que otro review! -u Necesito motivación xD... **

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Prólogo**

_1. La huída de Hyrule y la primera batalla _

… Hace años, la guerra se desató en Hyrule… todas las razas peleaban entre sí… hasta la muerte… las fuerzas del ejército de Gerudo dirigido por su líder El General Ganondorf, emboscaron el Castillo Real asesinando al Rey Hylian y a su esposa, tomando bajo su poder el Reino de Hyrule y dejando al joven príncipe de diecisiete años, bajo la única protección del General del Ejército de Hyrule, un hombre joven, llamado Sheik, descendiente de los Sheikas, raza que, según la leyenda, desde el inicio de los tiempos, había vivido en servicio de la familia real, y que, inexplicablemente un día se había extinto casi por completo, dejando como únicos sobrevivientes a Sheik y a su pequeña hermana de siete años, Impa...

Sheik escapó con Impa y con el príncipe del castillo hacia un reino lejano, dejando al Ejército de Hyrule sin mando.

Al verse fuera de Hyrule e imposibilitados para regresar, Sheik llevó al príncipe a Labrynna, un reino hermano que se hallaba, sin que Sheik lo supiera, en decadencia.

En Labrynna, que en ese entonces era víctima de una guerra civil en la que se pretendía eliminar la dinastía de las reinas Ambi, Sheik recordó a la Reina la amistad que había habido entre ella y el Rey Hylian, y le contó la desgracia que había ocurrido en el Reino de Hyrule… ella, consciente de que ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para luchar por su reinado, y de que cuando muriera, su hija, la Princesa se quedaría sola y sin los elementos para seguir defendiendo su legado, recibió a Sheik y al príncipe en su palacio, ya que, según el acuerdo de solidaridad que hizo con el Rey, su hija, La Princesa Ambi de Labrynna, debería contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Hylian para enlazar a las dos familias, convertir los dos reinos en uno solo y fortalecer los lazos de amistad entre los dos reyes.

Ahora que el reino de Ambi III sería destruido por las rebeliones democráticas que se habían desatado a partir de la llegada de la malvada Verán, suceso ocurrido muchos años atrás, sólo quedaba la esperanza de salvar Hyrule para continuar con su legado, y mantener su nombre vivo, al menos en la historia de Hyrule. Y la única manera de salvar Hyrule, era apoyar al príncipe y a Sheik, en su peligrosa misión, y unir ambas familias... aunque esto dejara de lado los intereses personales de la joven princesa.

Cuando el príncipe Hylian tuvo la edad y la capacidad suficiente para decidir el destino de su reino, volvió a Hyrule junto con Sheik e Impa, quien se había convertido en una estupenda guerrera, conocedora de las artes de la magia y por supuesto, de la guerra.

Enfrentaron al Rey Ganondorf, quien se había apoderado de las Tres Piedras Espirituales, que eran la llave para acceder al poder de La Trifuerza, que aunque inexplicablemente no le había sido revelada del todo al Rey Ganondorf, sí lo había hecho más fuerte y más difícil de vencer...

El Ejército de Hyrule, que le era fiel a Sheik, al verlo vivo, se rebeló en contra del Rey Ganondorf y tomaron el Castillo de Hyrule dándole tiempo al príncipe para quitarle al Rey Ganondorf las Tres Piedras Espirituales.

El Rey no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, pero mientras luchaba contra Sheik, Impa y el príncipe hylian -que habían logrado entrar en su habitación-, un joven soldado valeroso, el mejor en su clase, y fiel a su General Sheik en todo momento, tomó las Tres Piedras Espirituales, el Rey Ganondorf se percató de esto y lanzó un rayó de mortal poder al soldado, quien al ver que moriría inevitablemente, ocultó entre sus ropas las Piedras Espirituales y se las lanzó a Sheik. Viendo que no podían evitar el terrible fin del valiente soldado, los tres intentaron huir con las sagradas joyas no sin antes recibir un poderoso ataque de parte de Ganondorf, dirigido directamente a Sheik, el cual quedó herido de muerte y apenas con fuerzas de correr por su vida.

Sheik, Antes de morir le hizo prometer a Impa que cuidaría del príncipe y de su reinado, depositó todo su valor y su magia en la espada que llevaba consigo y la entregó al príncipe hylian para que la última esencia de su espíritu lo acompañara y protegiera en la difícil batalla que estaba a punto de librar. Luego de ello... exhaló.

_2. Una Batalla Ganada_

… Mientras tanto, en el campo de Hyrule se desataba la más sangrienta de las batallas entre el ejército de Sheik y el ejército de las Gerudo, al tiempo que una joven madre hylian daba a luz a un pequeño, un pequeño que nació sin padre, ya que su padre había sido asesinado… su padre había sido un valiente soldado, el soldado leal que devolvió a su General Sheik las Piedras Espirituales.

La hermosa y joven madre del pequeño, destrozada al enterarse de que su esposo había sido asesinado, sabiendo que tenía un hijo huérfano, y que su hijo no podría sobrevivir en aquel reino cruel y despiadado que le había quitado la vida a su amado, huyó del poblado de Hyrule con su hijo en brazos sin siquiera recuperarse del parto.

Cruzó el mercado e intentó cruzar el Campo de Hyrule en busca de un lugar seguro para su pequeño, fue herida por la sangrienta lanza de una despiadada guerrera Gerudo que intentó quitarle a su hijo, aún así sacando fuerzas de la nada logro escapar con el pequeño…

Ya casi sin fuerzas, llegó a un inmenso bosque misterioso en el que los sonidos de la guerra y el infierno que se vivía ahí afuera ya no se escuchaban… solo la paz reinaba en ese lugar, en ese lugar inviolable… de pronto se encontró con un hombrecillo que medía menos que la mitad de la estatura de la madre, vestía un descuidado traje verde y a pesar de ser del tamaño de un niño, dejaba ver en su rostro los rasgos de una edad avanzada y de sus ojos se asomaba una expresión de experiencia combinada con amargura, éste, un poco temeroso por encontrar a aquella extraña dentro del bosque, pero conmovido por ver a la joven madre herida y a su pequeño, la condujo sin que los demás habitantes de su pequeña ciudad se dieran cuenta, hasta donde yacía frondoso e imponente el guardián del bosque, El Gran Árbol Deku, quien cuestionó a la joven madre sobre su estar en aquel sitio. Ella le contó de su desgracia y le imploró al gran árbol que tomara a su hijo como si fuera uno de los niños que vivían en su bosque. El sabio guardián, viendo la enorme hazaña que la joven señora había enfrentado para salvar a su pequeño y sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, aceptó al niño en su bosque y le juró a la joven madre que cuidaría de él, como si fuera su propio hijo…

La señora envuelta en llanto besó a su pequeño y volvió por donde había venido para después quedarse dormida bajó un árbol en el inmenso campo de Hyrule, dormida para jamás volver a despertar… en ese campo teñido de terror y de sangre que se derramaba mientras los ejércitos, ya casi extintos, se enfrentaban en una lucha interminable… hasta la muerte…

_3. El Aparente Fin de La Pesadilla_

Para ese entonces, el Príncipe hylian e Impa luchaban con los pocos soldados que quedaban en el castillo, con el único propósito de regresar a donde estaba el Rey Ganondorf, mi padre para salvar Hyrule… Impa para vengar la muerte de su hermano…

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba el malvado rey, al verse ya sin las piedras espirituales fue un oponente menos difícil, pero aún así sería una lucha a muerte la que el príncipe hylian e Impa estaban apunto de enfrentar.

El príncipe hylian e Impa pensaron que sería fácil derrotarlo, ya que eran dos contra uno, pero para sorpresa suya, se encontraron también con las dos hermanas del rey, Kotake y Koume, quiénes obedecían las órdenes de su hermano a toda costa. Las dos hechiceras se fusionaron formando una sola y fuerte guerrera Gerudo que dominaba el fuego y el hielo a la vez, haciendo de la batalla algo mucho más difícil para el príncipe e Impa.

Entonces Impa, conocedora de la magia que estas hechiceras manejaban, se enfrentó a ellas dejando al príncipe con la única compañía de la espada de Sheik y frente al Rey Ganondorf…

Fue dura y desgastante la batalla que se libraba entre esos dos poderosos reyes. El príncipe, a pesar de ser tan joven, luchaba con la valentía y la experiencia de un guerrero de mayor edad; y el rey Ganondorf, a pesar de tener años del más duro y pesado entrenamiento, se debilitaba poco a poco ante la incansable ofensiva del valeroso príncipe.

Al final, el bien triunfó sobre el mal, y el príncipe hylian logró, ya agotado y con muy pocas fuerzas, vencer al rey Ganondorf… Sin embargo, Koume y Kotake lograron escapar, jurando vengarse de Impa, de mi padre y de su descendencia… el príncipe hylian era joven, y pronto olvidó la amenaza de las hechiceras al igual que el resentimiento con las Gerudos… pero Impa… ella nunca lo olvidó…

Las hechiceras regresaron a Gerudo mientras un pequeño de ojos y cabello de fuego, y piel morena las recibía con entusiasmo, entusiasmo que pronto se convirtió en sufrimiento y odio al recibir la noticia de que su padre había muerto… había sido asesinado.

El ahora Rey de Hyrule, sabiendo que la espada de Sheik había sido en gran parte la causa por la cual pudo vencer al malvado Rey Ganondorf, la resguardó en el Templo Del Tiempo: recinto sagrado que había sido construido por los primeros pobladores de Hyrule y que era la entrada al reino sagrado en donde se resguardaba el poder de La Trifuerza... así fue ocultada la "Legendaria Espada Maestra", que desde entonces fue llamada así, y que, para sellarla fue encajada en una roca –sellando consigo la entrada al reino sagrado- y oculta en una habitación de la que tan solo un héroe salvador de Hyrule podría sacarla con ayuda de las Piedras Espirituales… las que a su vez, fueron entregadas a cada uno de los pueblos a los que habían pertenecido anteriormente, haciendo una alianza con ellos, para así garantizar la paz entre todas las razas de Hyrule… al menos en casi todas…

Así, al joven Rey Darunia de los Gorons, le fue devuelto el Rubí Goron, roca preciosa que había sido creada por la valiente y poderosa Din, diosa del fuego. Al heredero del trono de los Dominios Zoras, le fue entregado el Zafiro Zora… y por último... al sabio guardián de los Bosques Perdidos, el Gran Árbol Deku, le fue devuelta la más extraña y bella de las tres rocas: La Esmeralda Kokiri…

El Rey Hylian gobernó pacíficamente durante largos años... y después de mucho tiempo, llegó el día de la muerte de la Reina Ambi, y La Princesa fue traída a Hyrule, al lado de mi padre. Se casaron... y volvió a pasar el tiempo... tanto que permitió al pueblo olvidar casi por completo la terrible historia de la ahora "antigua" guerra...

Entonces nací, y así como yo fui creciendo, también fue creciendo el reino de Hyrule mientras se fortalecían los lazos de amistad y unión, entre cada pueblo, menos el pueblo de las Gerudo del que mi padre se olvidó para considerarlo un reino aparte… tal y como al inicio los ejércitos de tales tierras lo deseaban…


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I. La Ocarina Del Tiempo **

… Pasaba el tiempo en el pacífico reinado de Hyrule, y hasta ese entonces parecía que mi padre había logrado lo que sus antepasados ansiaban conocer, un reino idílico… lleno de perfección y belleza. Sin embargo, él solo no lo había hecho, pues era mi madre, la que hubo comunicado las necesidades del pueblo a la Corona a lo largo de esos pacíficos años.

Sin embargo la salud de mi madre se hallaba en declive, y, no mucho tiempo después de que cumpliera yo 7 años, la existencia de mi madre se desvaneció entre los jardines del Castillo de Hyrule, para no volver nunca más a caminar por la plaza, o por las escondidas calles de la ciudad… y tanto el Reino, como mi padre y yo, nos sumergimos en tan intensa depresión, que hasta el sonido del viento nos traía una melodía fúnebre… y todos creíamos que era el fin… sin imaginarnos si quiera que era tan sólo el comienzo…

En el Castillo, todo era un caos total; a mi padre… a pesar de que en sus largos años nunca mostró envejecimiento... se le había venido la edad encima… junto con la terquedad que a ésta caracteriza… y al hallarse devastado, se aferraba a una postura dura y severa por miedo a caer en la debilidad… estaba tan ausente… que olvidaba las cosas… hasta las cosas más relevantes…

… Mientras tanto yo, me negaba a comer, a dormir, a hablar, y sólo me dedicaba a llorar… porque aunque era pequeña, mi inteligencia era superior a la de "las princesas normales", y comprendía a la perfección lo que era la muerte, y que no volvería a ver a mi madre… La Reina Ambi IV de Labrynna…

Pero una noche entre sueños vi una batalla a muerte… una ciudad desolada a los pies de un castillo en llamas… una madre con su hijo en brazos huyendo de una lanza despiadada… de pronto, una luz purificante que me cegaba… entre cuyo resplandor se asomaba una sombra angelical que me decía… "Zelda… tú eres el destino… la esperanza"… la voz se desvaneció mientras la sombra desaparecía entre las luces de la mañana… luego de eso… desperté.

Ese día me levanté con una inexplicable fuerza que me incitaba a luchar por ser feliz… tal vez era eso a lo que llaman vida… y que antes de ese momento hubiera preferido ver extinta… corrí atravesando el castillo… bajando las escaleras… cruzando los amplios pasillos… el sitio entero aun dormía mientras que en el exterior los guardias se mantenían alerta… esperando la mínima señal de peligro para defender con valor el castillo que les había sido encomendado, aun así… ellos no me detendrían… me escabullí a través de los numerosos y bellísimos jardines en los que todavía no se asomaban los primeros rayos del sol… ocultándome de los soldados, pasando tras de ellos… sobre ellos, junto a ellos… pero nunca siendo vista, era una experta.

Llegué por fin a mi destino… el jardín que para mi, era el más bello de todos… y que ciertamente hubiera sido el más esplendoroso…

Ahora se hallaba solitario y lúgubre… las flores sobre la hierba ya no presumían de su ahora extinta hermosura y las hojas de los árboles ya no susurraban su canción de cuna a las ninfas que se desprendían de la poca luz de sol, que a la tierra húmeda del fúnebre jardín rozaba…

Ciertamente… hubiera sido el jardín más hermoso de todos… mas su hermosura se había apagado como se apagó la vida de la que de éste cuidaba, de aquella cuya bondadosa mano regaba las flores… cuya voz alimentaba los vacíos y apagaba los silencios… la vida en aquel sitio no era pues, más que la vida de mi madre.

Pero ¿Qué buscaba ahí?… no lo sabía realmente… aún ahora no podría asegurarlo con certeza… tal vez buscaba respuestas… ¿a qué preguntas?… tampoco lo sé, aunque sé bien que encontré mucho más de lo que esperaba, al adentrarme ahí, en la pequeña construcción que se hallaba al fondo, la Biblioteca de mi madre, en la que se guardaban todos los antiguos documentos que contaban sobre la historia de su natal país, Labrynna.

Cautelosamente subí por las pocas escaleras de mármol que delante de la amplia entrada habían sido elegantemente construidas. Dentro, me di cuenta de que era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba ser desde el exterior. Había infinidad de libros antiguos, pergaminos y cofres procedentes de Labrynna, todos tenían el sello de la Dinastía Ambi, a excepción de un mediano cofre con cerradura dorada y el símbolo de Hyrule grabado sobre la tapa con tinta de oro; inmediatamente éste llamó mi atención y me dispuse a tomarlo, luego, sentándome sobre el piso, comencé a analizarlo e intentar abrirlo, todo era inútil… pero de pronto descubrí, oculta bajo una capa de fino polvo, una frase grabada sobre la superficie… escrita en Hylian Antiguo que, aunque no sabía leerlo, distinguí de inmediato. Retiré el polvo y pasé mis dedos sobre la escritura… al instante las letras se volvieron doradas y brillantes al tiempo que el cofre se abría…

Dentro del cofre hallé un extraño instrumento azul plateado con el signo de la Trifuerza en la parte superior, lo acerqué a mis labios y emitió un agudo y suave sonido… después guardé silencio… silencio que duró hasta que del murmullo de las hojas de los árboles logré discernir la diáfana voz del viento que clamaba "Recuerda la melodía… recuérdala… recuérdala". Aspiré profundo e inexplicablemente entoné una enternecedora y delicada melodía que aparentemente hizo desprender de la nada una intensa luz blanca que por un momento me cegó…

Cuando logré abrir los ojos, lo único que pude percibir fue la sombra femenina de la que se desprendía una maternal voz, que me llamaba diciendo "Zelda… de ahora en adelante… todo depende de ti"… luego de eso… la luz se extinguió suavemente al igual que la sombra y su voz… y volviendo el entorno a la normalidad, igualmente recobré el sentido después de breves instantes de perplejidad, e incorporándome tomé nuevamente el cofre en mis manos para percatarme de que el misterioso instrumento no era lo único que dentro de él se hallaba.

Había también un pergamino doblado y descuidado, al abrirlo leí en sus líneas:

"Esta es La Ocarina Del Tiempo, antiquísima reliquia Hylian que mediante este documento, El Príncipe Hylian y su tutor, hacemos honor en entregar a su Excelentísima Alteza Ambi III e hija, La Princesa Ambi; con la promesa de que será en un futuro el enlace que vincule ambas familias, tal y como la tradición Labrynniana lo marca, demostrando que respetamos y cumplimos los decretos Ambinos, esperando llevar a cabo el mayor y más sublime deseo que el difunto Rey Hylian nos dio a conocer."

Inmediatamente busqué entre los pergaminos alguno que hablara de las tradiciones de Labrynna, percatándome de que todos los documentos se hallaban escritos en lengua Labrynniana… mas para fortuna mía, conocía considerablemente la lengua, aunque nunca había leído algún escrito proveniente de tal país, por lo que fue mayor mi curiosidad por conocer la historia de tan interesante cultura que, aunque desconocía casi por completo, corría tanto por mis venas como lo hacía la historia de Hyrule.

Después de varias horas de internarme en ese infinito alterno, comprendí la razón de que tan extraño objeto, marcado con el símbolo que caracteriza a La Familia Real de Hyrule, estuviera entre las cosas de mi madre.

Y al haber satisfecho mi curiosidad, restándole importancia al asunto, volví a sostener La Ocarina Del Tiempo y comencé a tocar la melodía extraña que conocía, que al fin había recordado... que hubo sido en un tiempo, cuando recién había nacido, la melodía que me internaba en el mundo de los sueños... Cabe mencionar que hasta ahora sigue siendo impresionante para mí la paz que me dan esas notas envolviendo el aire de la habitación en la que ésta suene, de una tranquilidad extraña y deliciosa…

Me hallaba yo pues envuelta en tal burbuja de belleza y paz, cuando de pronto…

-¡Vaya! Parece que al fin decidió salir de su madriguera- dijo Impa, mi nana, vociferando estrepitosamente en el tono burlón que a ésta le caracterizaba,

-¿Uh? ¡Impa! M…me asustaste- dije con el corazón a mil por hora escondiendo rápidamente a mis espaldas La Ocarina Del Tiempo ante la inesperada llegada de la guerrera Sheika –pero, ¡¿qué haces aquí tan temprano!- cuestioné despistadamente

-La pregunta sería ¿qué hace usted aquí?… ¿tan temprano? Son las 3 de la tarde ya debería estar reuniéndose con su padre en el comedor del Castillo- dijo mirando con extrañeza mi inexplicable desconcierto -¿Le sucede algo?-cuestionó.

-… No… nada… es que… creí que eran las 6 de la mañana - dije recordando que pasé el día entero en el sitio.

-Mmh... ¿¿Pero qué tanto ha estado haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué es eso que oculta tras sus espaldas?- dijo al tiempo que intentaba descubrir lo que había entre mis manos,

-Nada… nada… ¿por qué habría de tener algo? estás imaginando cosas Impa, jeje- dije con nerviosismo intentando justificarme mientras me alejaba sospechosamente sin dejar de ocultar mi nueva adquisición

-… está bien, no me diga si no lo desea, pero créame que lo que ha visto significa más de lo que cree… y que hay mucho más en ese objeto azul plata de lo que hasta ahora conoce… ah! y por cierto, en cinco minutos recogen el comedor- dijo al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar silenciosamente…

-¡C-como lo sabes? ¡Impa! ¡Hey, vuelve!- la llamé desconcertada mientras ella se alejaba fingiendo no escuchar, dejándome ahora con más dudas de las que hubiera tenido jamás…

Impa era una mujer joven, muy joven a comparación de mi padre… al igual que lo era mi madre. Mi madre e Impa siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas… por eso Impa era como otra madre para mí. En esos momentos nunca imaginé que de entonces en adelante, Impa jugaría un papel mucho más importante en mi vida de lo que habría pensado jamás…


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II. Pasado Misterioso **

… Entre tantas dudas iba caminando por los jardines del Castillo, cuestionándome el por qué de las palabras de Impa… el por qué de mi repentino cambio de actitud… el por qué de la extraña voz y del sueño que había tenido…

… Temía… ya que desde que recuerdo, mis sueños parecían ser proféticos… pero, esta vez, yo no quería que eso pasara…

Seguía caminando con La Ocarina Del Tiempo en mis manos, hasta llegar al jardín en el que acostumbraba descansar. Me senté entonces bajo la ventanilla que se asomaba a la habitación del Trono Real, en donde mi padre solía tener audiencias, y recargándome sobre el muro, me dispuse a entonar la armoniosa melodía…

Esta vez me transportó al que yo creía era el mundo de lo sueños: luego de un rato de permanecer en la interminable paz que la hermosa música me brindaba, me quedé dormida.

… De pronto vi como una sombra maligna se apoderaba de Hyrule… las nubes obscuras llenaban de un aire de desolación el reino entero... y la desesperación se apoderaba de todos los seres existentes...

Luego… un instante de paz… una luz verdosa que brillaba al fondo del campo... en los lejanos bosques… parecía un ángel… la luz disipaba las tinieblas... iluminaba los campos... llenaba de vida el reino nuevamente... de pronto todo volvía a ser hermoso y pacífico… luego, abrí los ojos.

… Escuché como dentro de la habitación un sirviente le hablaba a mi padre…

-Mi Señor; el líder de los pueblos de Gerudo, el Príncipe Ganondorf, pide audiencia con su Majestad- le decía firmemente…

-… ¿Ganondorf? … suena tan… familiar…- dijo mi padre con tono de extrañeza… y luego de unos instantes de silencio dijo –Que pase.

… Extrañamente aquel nombre también me había sonado conocido. Quedé pensativa por unos instantes… luego decidí ir a mi habitación, pero cuando me disponía a salir de mi jardín, me percaté de que no muy lejos de la entrada se hallaba el sirviente que le había anunciado a mi padre la llegada de tal príncipe, y parecía estar llamándole:

-Mi Señor Ganondorf, el Rey Hylian lo espera- dijo…

En ese instante entró al sitio un hombre de piel morena y ojos malvados que parecían el mismo fuego del infierno, y que, sin siquiera verme, hizo flaquear todo mi existir… al instante lo reconocí ¡Era la sombra maligna de mi sueño! ¡Era aquel que acabaría con toda la paz y felicidad que le quedaba a Hyrule! Debía impedir que se encontrara con mi padre… temía por lo que pudiera hacerle…

Inmediatamente regresé al interior del jardín y asomándome por la ventanilla llamé preocupada a mi padre

-¡Padre! ¡No puedes! ¡Ese hombre es malo! ¡Cubrirá Hyrule de obscuridad y terror… Por favor… no le concedas esa audiencia!- le dije aterrada

-Pero hija… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué te ha traído a decir tales injurias sin sentido? Y… ¡Estabas espiando mis conversaciones?- preguntó desconcertado y molesto

-Perdóname padre… pero… no pude evitar escuchar… y… ¡y mi sueño!-

-¿Qué sueño! ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó interrumpiendo mi exposición

-Tuve un sueño - proseguí –en mi sueño, la obscuridad, caía… sobre Hyrule… y, tú… tú no estabas… y… ¡Ese hombre! ¡Él quiere matarte! … además… antes… ¡tuve otro sueño: había… una ciudad en llamas, ¡era la ciudad del mercado! ¡Lo sé!… nunca he ido pero la conozco… desde mi ventanal se ve al igual que todo el reino… y… ¡Era ella! Y… había una batalla… un hombre moreno… utilizaba magia… y un hombre joven con armadura dorada… ¡Es tan confuso!- dije al tiempo que cubría mi rostro con mis manos… entonces, mi padre guardó silencio… se hallaba como ido… levanté la mirada hacia él y con postura dura y gesto de indignación se dirigió a mi

-… No se cómo lo averiguaste pero… esto no es un juego… y que lo tomes como tal no es digno de un miembro de la Realeza… ¡retírate!… antes de que seas castigada severamente… -dijo con frialdad para luego proseguir -¡hagan entrar al Príncipe Ganondorf!

-¡Pero padre!- dije vanamente mientras un sirviente se situaba frente a la ventanilla impidiendo mi vista hacia el interior…

Entonces a mis espaldas escuché la voz de Impa, que inusualmente en ella, se encontraba seria y pensativa…

-Ande, será mejor que la acompañe a su habitación…- dijo mientras me conducía al interior del Castillo

-¡Pero Impa! ¿Por qué se molestó?… yo sólo…-

-Yo le creo a usted, Zelda…- dijo interrumpiendo mis interrogantes

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- insistí…

En ese momento llegamos a mi habitación, e Impa cerró la puerta,

-¡Cuénteme su sueño! Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle…- dijo con tono optimista evadiendo mis preguntas, entonces comprendí que no era prudente seguir cuestionándole… ella no hablaría…

- Todo... era terrible… destrucción, muerte... se sentía en el aire... pero de pronto... un resplandor como esmeralda… al sureste del reino… era Farore, la diosa del valor… ¡Parecía Farore!… tal y como la muestran en los códices antiguos: una ráfaga de luz verde… y purificadora…- hice una pausa -¡Dime! ¿Qué significa?… ¿por qué?… ¿por qué yo lo he soñado y no alguien más?

-Eso es algo que usted deberá descubrir…- dijo pensativa la guerrera Sheika

-¿… pero lo sabes!- cuestioné alterada

-…- Impa sólo guardó silencio –Debo retirarme… con su permiso Princesa- dijo seriamente mientras salía del sitio, dejándome, como era su costumbre, llena de dudas…

… dejé que se fuera sin preguntarle nada más…

En cuanto me aseguré de que nadie había por el pasillo, salí de mi habitación silenciosamente y me dirigí a la Biblioteca Real… buscando algún documento histórico que me ayudara a descubrir el por qué de la reacción de mi padre… comenzaba a comprender… ¿Sería acaso que mis sueños no fueron una premonición sino un reflejo de lo ocurrido en el pasado?… me preguntaba… e inexplicablemente sentía que estaba en lo correcto.

Después de mucho hurgar entre los innumerables papeles que en el solitario sitio se hallaban, encontré un grueso libro mal empastado que parecía un diario… y al hojearlo, hallé una redacción que llamó mi atención al instante… pues era la última hoja escrita…

"… Ayer retornamos… y al encontrarnos con la desdicha de la que es preso el amado suelo de oro que nos dio la vida… no he de esmerarme ya siquiera en evitar la desilusión y desencanto que me causa púes, retornar a un Reino marchito. Que no ha sido más que marchitado por la tirana ambición de aquel que a mi difunto Rey vilmente hubo engañado… que le hubo mostrado maravillas, al tiempo que preparaba su perdición ocultamente…

Durante los años que he cuidado del Príncipe Daphness; que en a su tiempo creí interminables… y que ahora me han sido tan cortos; hube procurado hacer en totalidad lo que me ha sido posible; por la esperanza de que al llegar el momento, el Príncipe e Impa pudieren luchar exitosamente por el Reino... para que fueren ambos fuertes…

Ya que ha llegado el momento… no puedo hacer ahora más que brindarle mi vida a Mi Señor en defensa del amado Reino… sé que venceremos, mas un presentimiento aqueja mi sentir… no logro discernirlo, pero importa poco ya; porque lo que importa es vencer esa maldad… la maldad del Rey Ganondorf que ha cubierto el Reino de oro, Hyrule, de una obscuridad que ha sido ya tan larga que parece eterna… "

Intrigada y asombrada ante las reveladoras líneas que de leer acababa, ahora sabía la razón de que tal nombre, Ganondorf, le hubiera parecido conocido a mi padre… pues formaba parte de la historia de Hyrule… que seguramente mi padre conocía a la perfección pero… no me explicaba el por qué de que me hubiera sucedido igual a mi… igualmente sabía ahora el por qué de que en aquel documento que había hallado dentro del cofre, con la Ocarina del Tiempo, se refería a la defunción del Rey Hylian… pero… aún no comprendía del todo los motivos que movieron a escribir tales declaraciones, no sabía tampoco ¿quién las había escrito? ¿Quién era ese Príncipe Daphness del que hablaban? ¿Qué demonios hacía Impa en el relato! ¿Era otra Impa?

… Decidí ir en busca de Impa. Ella habría de responder mis interrogantes… esta vez tendría que hacerlo.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III. El Príncipe De La Venganza **

El sol se había ocultado ya un par de horas atrás en el hermoso Reino de Hyrule y yo miraba por el ventanal de mi habitación las lejanas luces de innumerables casitas a los alrededores del mercado, y sobre ellas, el cielo estrellado… Recordaba lo sucedido ese atardecer…

-¡Impa! ¡Por fin te encontré!- decía agitada después de haber corrido a través de todo el campo de entrenamiento para los caballos con una pila de hojas empastadas en la mano

-¿Qué sucede princesa? ¿No debería estar tomando la merienda?- me cuestionó la Sheika

-¡Eso no tiene importancia ahora! ¡Necesito que me digas la verdad!

-… Mmm… la verdad, muy inquisidora señorita… sin embargo, la verdad es algo que no conozco… la verdad es… - dijo mientras tomaba aire disponiéndose a hacerme escuchar uno de sus "memorables" discursos acerca de cuestiones éticas

-¡No no no!... ¡Impa! Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero- dije interrumpiendo con un gesto de reproche…

-Pues… la verdad no sé perfectamente a qué se refiere, Princesa, pero tengo una diáfana idea de en qué le podría ayudar…- me guiñó el ojo con un gesto cómplice

-¡En serio? ¡Gracias Impa!- dije abalanzándome sobre ella y haciéndola sucumbir ante una pila de paja que la cubrió completamente luego de un instante- _Oops_… perdón jeje…- me disculpé mientras Impa se levantaba recuperándose quejumbrosamente de su caída "accidental"…

-_Cof, Cof_… ¿Podría tener más cuidado para la próxima?- Cuestionó mirándome de amenazantemente

- Jeje, desde luego Impa, lo siento, es que yo…

-Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que ha traído cargando desde la Biblioteca Real?- Dijo interrumpiendo mis excusas _"Como lo Sabe" _pensé…

–Bien… Encontré esto… parece un diario… pero no entiendo…

-¡Vaya! Por fue encontrado el diario de mi hermano- Exclamó sonriente interrumpiendo nuevamente mis declaraciones

-¡Tu hermano?- Cuestioné totalmente estupefacta

-¡Claro!... Mi hermano Sheik, un Guerrero excepcional, General del Ejército de Hyrule en tiempos de Guerra Antigua… con su muerte, ayudó al Rey Daphness a vencer al enemigo- dijo llena de orgullo…

-¿Eh!... e… entonces… si… si ese General Sheik es tu hermano… ¿Quién era ese Príncipe… o Rey… o lo que sea "Daphness" del que habla en sus escritos?

-¡Por Nayru! ¡Esto no puede ser!- dijo Impa exasperada… -Princesa… el Rey Daphness Nohansen Hyrule… ¡es su padre!- declaró

-¡Mi… mi… mi padre? ¿El mío?- pregunté y nuevamente me hallaba completamente estupefacta…

-¡No! ¡El mío!...- Dijo sarcásticamente Impa, como acostumbraba

Recordé que en Hyrule, era antigua costumbre que cuando moría un Rey en batalla, su sucesor cambiaba su nombre al del antiguo Rey, sin olvidar el número de veces que se había usado tal nombre durante la historia del Reinado de Hyrule…

El nombre "Hylian" se había usado ya varias veces antes de ser usado por mi abuelo… y siendo éste el difunto Rey del que se habla en el diario del General Sheik; su hijo: Mi padre, debió tomar el nombre "Hylian VI"

-¡Bien, bien! ¡He entendido!… no hacen falta las insolencias- Reclamé un tanto exasperada después de reflexionar sobre la situación…

-¡Lo siento!- dijo, nuevamente, en tono sarcástico

-En fin… si mi padre es el príncipe Daphness del que el General Sheik habla… entonces… mi padre conoció a ese "Rey Ganondorf"… ¡y ha vuelto!... pero… mi padre no lo recuerda… bueno, sé que desde la muerte de mi madre mi padre no recuerda bien las cosas… parece que la edad ya le está haciendo efecto... debe ser por eso…- concluí…

-Pero me temo que está usted en una equivocación, Princesa…- dijo con preocupación Impa

-¿Equivocada?... No entiendo…

-Bien… esto fue lo que pasó- Impa comenzó una narración…

"… Cuando Ganondorf tomó el Castillo y asesinó a tus abuelos, Sheik, el Rey Daphness y Yo; huimos hacia Labrynna en busca de refugio, cuando volvimos, Ganondorf se había apoderado de Las Tres Piedras Espirituales… entonces debimos enfrentarlo… lo enfrentamos dos veces, y en la primera… mi hermano y un desconocido guerrero valiente dieron la vida por despojar a Ganondorf de Las Piedras Espirituales- por eso Sheik no puedo narrar lo que pasó después-... Entonces el Rey Daphness y Yo volvimos al Castillo a enfrentar nuevamente a Ganondorf… y tu padre lo asesinó…"

-Oh… entonces… ¿Quién es ese Príncipe Ganondorf que vino a verle?...- quedé un momento pensativa…- ¡Su hijo! Peor aún…

-Puede que sea su hijo… y si me permite decírselo Princesa, el Príncipe Ganondorf ha venido convocando una Alianza entre los reinos…

-¡Claro! ¡Quiere vengarse! Seguro se habrá enterado del mal que padece mi padre, de que ha olvidado muchas cosas… ¡por eso se ha presentado sin disimular ni un poco aquel nombre!

-No parece que tenga malas intenciones…

-¡Pero Impa!

-¡Pero!... Impa no es tonta… sé que trama algo…

-Entonces… ¿me ayudarás?

-Mh… no sabría decirle… ¿sabe? Mañana tengo el día entero ocupado y…

-¡Impa!

-Oh, claro que le ayudaré princesa- concluyó…- ¡Pero si me permite decírselo!... Creo que el Príncipe no anda tras su padre…- dijo mirándome con expresión un tanto pícara…

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿A qué te refieres Impa?- pregunté intrigada

-Bien…- prosiguió "misteriosamente" Impa- la Alianza que El Príncipe Ganondorf de Gerudo viene a buscar… consiste en…

-¡Dímelo Impa!

-Bien… ¡Consiste en casarse con usted!

-… Uh…- Exclamé como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago

-Pero usted no sabe esto ¿eh?- concluyó dándome a entender que mi padre me lo diría… luego…

- … Oh no…

"… _No pienso casarme con ese tipo… es obvio que quiere venganza… además… ¡tengo 7 míseros años! Y el señor ese está horrible… ¡Puagh!­_" Pensaba mientras cerraba las cortinas y me disponía a descansar…

"_Pero no puedo contar ahora con mi padre… sólo tengo la ayuda de Impa… _

_En mi sueño… la luz verdosa purificante que venció la obscuridad provenía del sur… de los bosques… Impa prometió que pediría ayuda al Gran Árbol Deku… guardián de los Bosques Perdidos y el Bosque Kokiri… Dijo que le pediría un mensajero… que se presentara ante mi, para hablar sobre la situación, lo antes posible… me pregunto si aquel mensajero atenderá las súplicas de una princesa de 7 años…" _

… Apagué una lámpara a mi lado… luego de eso, me dormí.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV. La Condena **

Brillaba nuevamente la mañana sobre los verdes campos de Hyrule, en el mercado los aldeanos comenzaban a levantar sus puestos… los perros correteaban y las hadas en los bosques escuchaban la plática de los árboles al amanecer… en el cementerio el sepulturero misterioso acababa su turno y en los poblados las señoras obesas alimentaban al ganado al tiempo que un par de novios bailaban como hipnotizados a al lado de un pozo… mientras yo, en el Castillo, aún me hallaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando de pronto…

-¡Princesa Zelda! ¡Despierte! ¡Despierte! ¡No querrá que vaya al pozo a traerle algo de agua para que reviva ¿o sí!- decía Impa rítmicamente fastidiosa mientras camin… ¡brincaba? en medios círculos alrededor de mi cama después de haber abierto las cortinas dejando que los rayos del sol se posaran en mi cabeza

-_Mñam… mñaaahhh…_ un ratito más Impa…- dije bostezando al tiempo que me cubría la cabeza con una almohada

-¡Nada!- gritó divertida mientras se llevaba mis cobijas haciendo el gesto de tirarlas por la ventana

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Devuélvemelas ahora mismo!- dije aterrorizada por el viento frío que se colaba por la ventana esa mañana… luego de eso, caí sobre la almohada y comencé a "roncar" nuevamente…

-Mh… veamos… ¡Muy bien Princesa! Ya es hora de levantarse… así que… si no se levanta…

-_Zha zhabezh eh no meh azhuzhtan tuzh… mñaaaaahhhh… amhenazhasz…_- dije entre bostezos

-¡Oh vaya!… entonces no podré informarle nada sobre mi encuentro con el Gran Guardián El Árbol Deku… ¡Es una pena!...

-¡EL ÁRBOL DEKU?- grité levantándome inmediatamente de la cama como si hubiese sido asustada por un espectro- ¡Ya lo viste?- Cuestioné intrigada- ¡Impa! ¡Anda! ¡Dime!

-Pensándolo bien…- dijo Impa- Creo que tengo demasiado sueño como para contarle…

-¡Aahhh! ¡Impaaaaaaaaa!- grité desesperada

-¡Bien, bien! Le contaré- dijo Impa fastidiada, y con gesto de indignación prosiguió- ¡sólo trate de no ser tan caprichosa!...

-Jumh… como sea…

-¡En fin! ¡Le tengo buenas noticias!– la miré intrigada -El Guardián Deku ha aceptado colaborar y enviar a su mensajero… que con suerte… llegaría… _ehm_… ¡puede que en una semana!

-¡Qué?- grité totalmente decepcionada- ¡Y si para ese entonces ese tal príncipe Ganondorf ya se apoderó de Hyrule?... no podemos arriesgarnos…

-Bueno… esa es la única alternativa…

En ese momento alguien entró a la habitación, era mi padre…

-¡Zelda! ¡Impa! Ya están despiertas… qué bien, ¡justo a tiempo!   
-¿A… tiempo? ¿De qué hablas Padre? Si apenas son las 6 de la mañana- dije recobrando nuevamente la pereza y volviendo a tirarme…  
-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Hoy hay que celebrar!

-¿Ah! _"Que no sea lo que me temo"_-Exclamé interrogando

-¡Hoy vendrá el Príncipe Ganondorf!

-¿Y? _"uh…"_

-Y… ¡Quiere conocerte Zelda!- gritó emocionado

-¡A mi?... ¿Para qué va a querer conocerme un señor extranjero de cabellos feos que seguramente tiene como un millón de años más que yo? – dije intentando evadir lo que venía _"Moriré…" _Pensaba…

-¡Ay Zelda! ¡Ese "señor extranjero", como tú lo llamas, quiere casarse contigo!... ¿No es maravilloso!- seguía gritando completamente emocionado… _"Esto no puede ir peor"_ Pensé

-Y la mejor parte es que…¡Dice que no necesita esperar a que seas mayor de edad!- sonrió alegre

-¡EEEEHHH?- exclamamos al unísono Impa y Yo

-¡Eso es IM… PO… SI… BLE! ¡PADRE! ¿Cómo demonios crees que yo me voy a casar? ¿No has pensado en sus motivos para querer que me case con él?... ¡Seguro para que sea legal cuando me corte la cabeza!

-¡Princesa Zelda! Tranquila…- Exclamó Impa intentando que me calmara para que no fuera a decir más de lo que debería… mi padre me miraba atónito…

-Pe… pero… hija… yo… yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti…- dijo con gesto dramático… como si se le fuera la vida entera en el acto…

-Padre…

-Por favor Zel… sólo acepta que te lo presente… si no quieres hoy… hoy no será… pero… por favor… ¿hija?

-Uff… está bien Padre…- acepté al no tener otra opción…

-¡GENIAL! ¡Por eso quiero que hoy tú e Impa pasen la mañana con las costureras! ¡Estoy seguro de que idearán un vestido divino para la presentación, Pequeña Zel!- Su ánimo volvió a dispararse más allá de las nubes, mientras yo pensaba _"Mi Padre se ha vuelto loco… casar a su hija de 7 años… ¡Qué no conoce los derechos de los niños?... Oops… creo que en Hyrule no se ha inventado eso… -Nota mental… Cuando gobierne Hyrule, será lo primero que establezca… errr… pensándolo bien ya no me servirán de nada para entonces. Nota mental… olvídalo-"_

… Y como mi padre lo deseaba, no quedó más remedio de pasar toda la mañana en el salón de costura escuchando absurdas pláticas de señoras poniéndome hilos y alfileres por todos lados. Mientras tanto, Impa permanecía sentada a mi lado con un gesto malicioso que se burlaba de mi infortunio. Realmente me intrigaba su despreocupación con respecto al asunto, parecía que todo lo tomaba a la ligera… _"Diosas, nunca comprenderé a Impa…" _

… Pasaron las horas y finalmente a medio día las señoras costureras me dejaron en libertad, pero inmediatamente fui aprisionada por la cocinera en el comedor del Castillo, quien me obligó a probar su… ¿Cerdo a la parrilla, aunque sabía que lo odiaba…

-… ¿Y bien, hija? ¿Cómo van los preparativos?- preguntó mi padre interesado mientras nos sentábamos a comer   
-¿Preparativos?- cuestioné con indiferencia…  
-… ¡Para la presentación con el Príncipe Ganondorf!... Llegará en cualquier momento- decía entusiasmado mientras le echaba una mirada al plato que ponía en la mesa una de las sirvientes

-¿Ah!... ¡pero dijiste que hoy no!  
-… Pero… hija…- dijo tristemente… sin embargo al ver que venía su comida, su tristeza se desvaneció y luego de saborear con entusiasmo un buen bocado del cerdo que le habían servido, prosiguió…- ¡Por favor Zel!  
- Prometiste que sería cuando yo lo deseara…  
- Oh, está bien… si no hay más remedio…- decía mientras masticaba su bocado…  
-Ehm… Padre… esos no son los modales de un Rey- regañé asqueada por su forma de comer  
-¡_Haha!_ ¡Claro! Lo siento hija…- dijo sin dejar de masticar… _"En fin…"_ Pensé…   
-¡Terminé! ¿Puedo retirarme?- cuestioné   
-¡Pero Zelda! ¿y el cerdo?... te está mirando suplicante- señaló al ver que no había probado la carne, por mi parte… al único cerdo que me interesaba ver suplicante era a ese tal príncipe Ganondorf… y no precisamente para asarlo a la parrilla…  
-Padre… sabes que no soporto la carne…- dije un tanto molesta por su distracción   
-¡Oh! Es cierto… _haha_, lo olvidé- declaró despreocupado _"Para variar…" _pensé.

… Luego de prácticamente huir del ingenuo entusiasmo de mi padre, salí del castillo bajando las elegantes escaleras, me escabullí por los jardines hasta llegar al que se asomaba a la sala de audiencias de mi padre… y esperé… pensaba en espiar la conversación de mi padre con el Príncipe Ganondorf… tal vez algo de lo que dijeran podría ayudarme a seguir con mi plan…

Me escondí sentada bajo el marco de la ventana, luego de un rato, escuché al sirviente de la vez anterior, que nuevamente anunciaba "Su Majestad, el Príncipe Ganondorf está por llegar", en ese momento me levanté asomándome cautelosamente por la ventana, no debía ser vista o mi padre me obligaría a presentarme ante el extranjero malvado…

Seguía esperando la llegada del enemigo, cautelosamente, espiando por la ventanilla… cuando de pronto, sentí como alguien se aproximaba hacia mí, pensé que podría ser Impa o tal vez algún guardia, incluso llegué a pensar que sería el mismo Ganondorf, creí que había sido descubierta y que ahora "moriría" encerrada en mi habitación por tal injuria hacia las disposiciones de mi padre con respecto a la "privacidad" en sus audiencias… creí que todo había terminado, entonces, me volví un tanto más asustada que arrepentida, pero para mi sorpresa… lo que pasó después… definitivamente no fue lo que yo esperaba…


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V. Ese encuentro… **

-¡Qu…Quién eres?- Cuestioné asustada al chico que me miraba con curiosidad…

-…- el chico de vestimenta verde y gorro extraño sólo permaneció en silencio…

-¿Ah! Esa ropa… P…Pero ¿tú?...- de pronto detrás del chico apareció un hada que volaba a mi alrededor como si me inspeccionara…- ¿Un hada!... E… entonces... entonces... De casualidad ¿No tienes tú la Roca Sagrada de los bosques... "La Esmeralda Kokiri"¡La tienes?- el chico asintió...

- Entonces tú eres el mensajero del bosque- exclamé emocionada... -sabía que vendría el mensajero del bosque a salvarnos... ¿Sabes? tuve un sueño... en mi sueño, nubes siniestras y obscuras se apoderaban de Hyrule, la maldad se personificaba en la figura de un hombre malvado... y de pronto, una luz… verde… purificante, celestial… resplandecía en los lejanos bosques, ahuyentando toda la maldad, la obscuridad y la muerte… cortando las nubes negras e iluminando los campos... entonces, todo volvía a la normalidad…- luego de una breve pausa, continué…- Pienso que más que un sueño… esto es una profecía… sin embargo, mi padre no cree que esto pueda ser verdad… realmente necesito apoyo… dime… ¿me crees?- cuestioné preocupada mirando con atención al chico…

-… Sí- contestó amablemente mientras sonreía

-¿Y tú me ayudarás?

- Sí- me decía decidido, mientras yo pensaba _"¡Oh por Nayru!… este niño hace que me sienta extraña… aparte de todo está tan lindo… ¡Cálmate Zelda! Está aquí para ayudar al reino, no para conseguir novia… además… él es sólo un niño, yo soy sólo una niña… oh, es una lástima…" _

- Bien, entonces... debo contarte el Secreto de La Familia Real... prométeme no contárselo a nadie ¿Sí?

- Entendido... -

-... Cuando las Diosas decidieron que había terminado su labor en esta tierra, partieron hacia sólo ellas saben donde… dejando como legado la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, el Poder, y el Valor… que eran representadas en la tierra como el Amor, el Fuego y el Viento… Según lo cuentan las leyendas de los antiguos Hylian... la trifuerza se halla sellada en el Reino Sagrado... y la conexión de nuestro mundo al reino sagrado está en "El Templo Del Tiempo"...- hice una pausa… -¡Oh!... lo siento, olvidé presentarme, debes estar pensando que tengo terribles modales… bueno, Soy la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule, encantada de conocerte…- le sonreí apenada mientras el chico permanecía en silencio con un leve gesto divertido que me miraba como si estuviera pensando "qué princesa tan distraída"… - Tú... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Link... - respondió tímidamente el chico de los ojos celestiales...

-¡Hey! Y yo soy Navi- dijo con indignación su "pequeña amiga" que volaba a mi alrededor mientras me examinaba

-Hehe, gusto en conocerte pequeña- le sonreí

-¡NO SOY "PEQUEÑA"!... ya soy ADULTA- hizo una mueca de disgusto y se volvió hacia otro lado

-… Claro PEQUEÑA- dijo Link con tono burlesco

-¡SILENCIO MOCOSO!- exclamó enfurecida

-Calla tú primero PEQUEÑA- Link rió divertido mientras Navi lo miraba desafiante _"Por Nayru… no imagino cómo soportan estar todo el tiempo juntos"_ pensé…

- ¡Je¡Sólo te haces el valiente para quedar bien con la princesa!- exclamó desafiante Navi al tiempo que Link se precipitaba sobre ella con las firmes intenciones de capturarla y encerrarla en un frasco...

- ¡NO ES VERDAD!- decía Link enfurecido persiguiéndola...

-Ehm… jeje, bueno, Link…- éste me ignoró dado que seguía persiguiendo a Navi quien volaba a toda velocidad asustada por lo que el chico pudiera hacerle- Eehhh… ¿Link¡Link!- exclamé molesta ante la inatención del Kokiri

-¡Oh!… lo… lo siento Princesa- dijo Link cabizbajo y apenado por su comportamiento, mientras su "pequeña" hada reía divertida detrás de él. No dudé en lanzarle una mirada asesina, entonces el hada se escondió temerosa detrás del gorro de Link…

-Jaja, no hay problema, me hubiera gustado ver qué pasaría si la hubieses atrapado- sonreí con malicia mientras Navi me miraba amenazantemente…- Hay otra cosa... las nubes obscuras de mi sueño... la maldad, la destrucción... sé qué representan... es el hombre del desierto... ese hombre de los ojos malvados …- al escuchar eso, Link me miró mientras un extraño dejo de preocupación y miedo invadía su mirada...-Mira… él… es el Príncipe Ganondorf de las lejanas tierras de Gerudo… vino a ver a mi padre, dice que viene a hacer una alianza… pero yo sé que tiene malas intenciones. Hace apenas un momento, estaba por llegar, y yo espiaba por esta ventana… ¿Quieres verlo?

-¡Sí!...- dijo decidido, mientras yo me hacía a un lado dejando espacio para que pudiera mirar el interior de la habitación… él se acercó con cautela…

De pronto, a la sala entró el hombre moreno y alto, de cabellos rojizos que al igual que sus ojos malvados me hacían sentir un miedo terrible… en ese momento, Link se acercó más a la ventana, como incrédulo… e intrigado… y como si el malvado ser sintiera su presencia, en seguida se volvió a observarlo con odio mortal en la mirada… Link se quedó sin aliento mientras retrocedía asustado, volviéndose hacía mí…

-¡No te preocupes Link, él no puede hacernos nada… no está enterado de mi plan… ni siquiera sospecha que lo hemos descubierto…- le sonreí tratando de calmarle

-…- su rostro recuperó la paz…

-…Para vencerle necesitamos apoderarnos de Las Tres Piedras Espirituales… que son la representación terrenal de las tres partes de la trifuerza… se dice que es necesario tenerlas para entrar en el Reino Sagrado... El hecho es que si Ganondorf las obtuviera, podría entrar en el Reino Sagrado y obtener La Trifuerza... entonces sería imposible vencerle… así que… debemos obtenerla antes que él... sólo así podremos vencerle... ¡esta será tu misión!... deberás conseguir las tres piedras espirituales, luego de eso… venir a verme… ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!... pero… ¿cómo las encontraré?- cuestionó interesado

-Bieeen… Ya tenemos La Esmeralda Kokiri… entonces, tendrás que conseguir las dos Joyas restantes… una está en Los Dominios Zoras… pero… no puedes entrar al Río Zora sin ser invitado por el Rey Zora… o en su defecto… sin bombas… ¿Tienes bombas?

-… No

-… Mh… descartémoslo. La Roca restante se encuentra en… ¡Oh, pero claro! Bajo la custodia del pueblo Goron, que vive al pie de La Montaña de La Muerte… ¡Ahí podrías conseguir también las bombas! Estoy segura de que si le explicas la situación al Rey Darunia de Los Goron, él entenderá y no dudará en apoyarnos… Sin embargo…

- ?

-¡Oh no! Sin embargo la entrada está cerrada… es muy peligroso para los aldeanos de La Villa Kakariko subir a la montaña pues no están preparados para enfrentar los horrores que se encuentran ahí… ¡Pero qué diablos? Yo soy la Princesa, puedo ordenar que te dejen pasar… ¡Sí¡Eso haré!- dije mientras tomaba un papel maltrecho de mi bolso y sacaba una pluma, entonces me dispuse a escribir una nota... redacté un mensaje corto para el soldado que cuidaba la entrada a La Montaña De La Muerte y lo firmé con la consigna de La Familia Real…

-¿… Qué es?- cuestionó Link

-Bien… esto es, una carta para el guardia que te impedirá la entrada a La Montaña De La Muerte… muéstrasela y te dejará pasar…

-¡Lo haré!- dijo alegremente con determinación

-… Entonces… Link… Navi…- dije recordando si no había algún asunto más que tratar… _"Oh, es hora de que se marche… qué lástima…"_ pensaba…

-¡Es hora de partir!- concluyó lo que estaba apunto de decirle…

-¡Sí!... eso… Bien… Espero verte pronto, recuerda, el destino de Hyrule está ahora en tus manos… ¡confío en ti!

-¡No la defraudaré Princesa Zelda!- respondió disciplinadamente…

-… Yo que tú dudaría- dijo Navi entre dientes

-¿Perdón, Navi¿Dijiste algo?- cuestionó inquisitivamente Link mientras observaba con gesto amenazante a su hada

-No iba para ti ENANO- respondió hostilmente desafiándolo

-¿Cómo me llamaste!- exclamó Link enfadado

-E N A N O

-Gggrrrrr- Link estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre ella- ¡YA VERÁS PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA!- entonces se abalanzó contra ella al tiempo que esta volaba despavorida alrededor de todo el jardín _"No otra vez…"_ suspiré…

-… Bien, me parece que ustedes dos desean ser vistos por los guardias- dije calmadamente mientras hacía una mueca de dirigirme hacia donde se encontraban vigilando los soldados del Castillo

-¡NO!- exclamaron asustados ambos al imaginar lo que les pasaría si fueran descubiertos haciendo desorden ahí dentro

-Mmhh… Lo pensaré…- aclaré divertida

-… Lo siento Princesa Zelda, ruego que me disculpe, ha sido mi culpa- dijo Link mientras hacía una reverencia

-Oh ¡vamos! No me hables de usted… no soy más que una niña de 7 años con un vestido ridículo y un insignificante título de nobleza…- le dije un poco avergonzada…- Ah… ¡Y párate de ahí en este preciso instante!- exclamé autoritariamente con expresión severa

-Como uste… como tú digas, Zelda- concluyó sonriendo…

-Jaja, bien… aquí te esperaré, Link… ve con cuidado…- dije mientras Navi exclamaba en voz baja "wiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡A Link le gusta la princesa!" haciendo que Link se incomodara y la mirara, otra vez, amenazantemente…

-¡Lo haré!- exclamó al tiempo que retrocedía sin darme la espalda…

-¡Adiós!...- me despedí mientras se alejaba, luego de eso, retorné a la ventana y miré hacia la sala de audiencias nuevamente… percatándome de que el hombre malvado seguía ahí dentro, sin embargo, no me había descubierto aún… "_Me pregunto si el Príncipe Ganondorf cuestionó a mi Padre sobre el chico que lo espiaba por la ventana… supongo que no… ya hubieran venido los guardias… ¡Qué suerte!... pero… ¿y si no le dijo nada porque conoce nuestros planes?... nah, eso es imposible… no podría saberlo… en fin… espero poder evadir a mi Padre para que nunca me lo presente… y espero que Link se encuentre bien… y espero que vuelva… y que sea pronto… y espero que no piense que soy una maniática… ¡ah!"_- dejé escapar un suspiro- _"…Espero muchas cosas…"_ Pensaba…

- Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vaya a mi habitación…- me dije en voz alta mientras me alejaba observando dentro de la sala aún a mi Padre conversando con el extranjero… _"¿Por qué sentí eso tan extraño cuando miré los ojos de Link? …"_

* * *

black rouse1 : Gracias por tu comentario! TOT al menos alguien me lee... xDD 


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI. Amigos… **

Pasaron algunos días después de mi encuentro con Link… me hallaba asomada del ventanal de mi habitación… Sorprendentemente, me había levantado antes que todos en el castillo… y veía como nacía el alba en el oriente… de pronto, vi una gran ave sobrevolar el castillo… no sabía con exactitud qué era, pero poco tiempo después se acercó más a mi ventana, era una gran lechuza… _"¿Qué hace una lechuza aquí? Y volando tan bajo "_ pensé.

Para mi desconcierto la lechuza bajó hasta mi ventana y se posó en el marco de ésta. Al instante me horroricé, pensé que me atacaría y retrocedí con un chillido… pero la lechuza ni se inmutó. Me miraba fijamente… comencé a entender la situación…

-¿Qué eres?- cuestioné a la defensiva, desconfiada…

-Soy Kaepora- respondió la impasible lechuza, aun parada en el marco de la ventana…

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Te traigo noticias… mensajes, de Link

-¡Link!- exclamé sorprendida -¿Qué pasa con Link?

-No mucho, te manda saludos, Princesa Zelda de Hyrule. Se encuentra en el camino de la montaña de la muerte… a este tiempo ya debe haber llegado a la ciudad perdida de los Goron; me pidió que te entregara esto…- dijo dejando caer en el piso de mi habitación un papel maltrecho que parecía una carta.

-Gracias…- dije aún dudosa, y lentamente recogí el paquete…

-Puedes leerla ahora, le enviaré tu respuesta.

-Claro, gra… gracias, en seguida la leeré… este… ¿No quieres comida? Puedo ordenar a los sirvientes que te traigan alpiste o… algo - la lechuza, es decir, Kaepora… me miró amenazantemente

-¡NO COMO ALPISTE!- vociferó

-Era broma- dije nerviosa, era un poco temible una lechuza hablando sobre sus hábitos alimenticios…

Entonces me senté en la cama y abrí la carta… me sorprendió saber que Link sabía escribir… casi nadie sabía hacerlo en Hyrule… La carta era del día anterior y decía algo así:

"Su Majestad:

Escribo estas líneas para saludarla y saber cómo se encuentra, le informo también que he llegado a la Villa Kakariko. Le mostré la carta al guardia… éste se rió. Ahora me llama "Señor héroe". Finalmente me dejó pasar… de cualquier modo. Le agradezco a usted tan "distinguido" apodo (Me reí, ¿Por qué me hablaba de usted aún? Tonto… ¿Señor héroe? Reí otra vez). Voy en camino a la ciudad Goron... espero encontrar pronto la piedra espiritual del Din.

Saludos, Link"

Entonces me dirigí a mi tocador… tomé un pergamino y una pluma… y escribí:

"Hola Link:

Escribo para advertirte que enviaré a que te corten la cabeza si me sigues hablando de usted… Link… no quiero ser una princesa para ti… yo sé que es extraño pero me gustaría ser tu amiga… supongo que en el bosque tenías amigos… bueno, ¿Sabes? Yo no tengo amigos, no amigos que sean chicos… y sólo me reúno con las princesas de otros reinos… pocas veces al año… no es lo mismo, supongo. Quisiera a veces ser una chica normal. Sé que es extraño que te pida esto… pero… por favor, ¡Confía en mí! Quiero ser sólo alguien como tú… quiero que seamos chicos normales… no una princesa y su protegido. Me da un poco de pena decirle todo eso a alguien… perdona. Je… ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo es que sabes leer y escribir? Casi nadie sabe en este reino… me gustaría escuchar tu historia. Hasta luego. Ah… ¡Suerte! Yo también espero que encuentres pronto la piedra espiritual.

Afectuosamente, Zelda"

Dudé un poco en enviarle tal… "declaración"… pero al final pensé que si no hacía eso tal vez nunca tendría un amigo… en realidad quería tenerlo. Sabía que eran tiempos de peligro para el reino… pero eso no limitaría mi necesidad de establecer una relación con alguien de mi edad que me tratara como a una niña… no como a una princesa. Necesitaba que fuera Link. Él había sido tan amable… no quería pensar que sólo se hubiera comportado así por mi condición de autoridad…

Finalmente, cerré el sobre, y se lo entregué a Kaepora…un poco angustiada por la respuesta… no sabía cuando llegaría… pero sabía que tarde o temprano él tendría que leer esa carta… y me preocupaba. Kaepora se despidió de mí… no sin antes aclararme que prefería el cerdo a la plancha que el alpiste.

-¿Qué gustos son esos para una lechuza?  
-¡No soy una lechuza! Soy un mago… un mago antiguo. Ahora estoy encerrado en este cuerpo y es mi deber ver por el bienestar de los Hylians con misiones especiales. No se burle por favor… "princesa"

-Me gustaría ser un mago…

-Lo es… - dicho aquello, Kaepora se alejó volando con rapidez… _"¿Lo soy?"_

En esos momentos ya el castillo entero se había levantado, e Impa llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Hola Impa!- saludé sonriente

-¿Y ahora usted qué?- cuestionó Impa toscamente, extrañada de verme ahí, tan despierta y tan… "alegre", yo sólo reí

-Oye… ¿Has hablado con mi padre sobre el encuentro con Ganondorf?

-No… he intentado pero no quiere hablar mucho de eso… parece que está ocupado con asuntos… de otra índole… se ve muy entusiasmado. Sólo él sabe por qué.

-Entonces no creo que haya problemas… todo va… perfecto…- sonreí mirando el horizonte en la ventana…

-Las personas en este castillo cada vez son más extrañas…- "reflexionó" Impa viendo mi estado… -¡Ya sé! Link la contactó, ¿No?- asentí

-Dijo que casi ha llegado a la ciudad Goron… tal vez en estos momentos ya esté allá, estoy entusiasmada… el plan va justo como lo pensamos.

-Yo no creo que eso sea lo que la entusiasme tanto, Zelda…- dijo Impa con malicia –Pero en fin… su padre la espera para el desayuno. En cinco minutos dejarán de servir la comida.

Pasaron dos días… y Kaepora no había ido a visitarme… comenzaba a entristecerme. Pero esa noche, cuando me disponía a dormir, escuché un aleteo en mi ventana, inmediatamente corrí hacia ella y dejé entrar a Kaepora, que me entregó una nueva carta de Link.

"Hola Zelda:

¿Cómo estás? Me tomó de sorpresa tu respuesta… yo no pensé que te molestara tanto que te hable con respeto (_"tonto_" pensé)… pero bueno… yo no pensé que podría ser amigo de una princesa… bueno, perdón… para alguien como yo no es normal. Prometo que ya no te tendré respeto… porque luego te deprimes, así suelen ser las mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende? (Ahora sí quería mandarlo estrangular… pero a la vez, me había hecho reír).

Aprendí a escribir y a leer en el bosque. Saria es una Kokiri muy sabia a pesar de que es joven aún, creo que tiene 2000 años, ella me enseñó a escribir y a leer… en Kokiri casi todos saben hacerlo. El Àrbol Deku solía enseñarles muchas cosas a los Kokiris mayores; aunque estaba prohibido salir del bosque. A mi no me enseñaba muchas cosas porque soy un fenómeno… casi todos allá son viejos para mí… nacieron hace milenios, yo sólo tengo siete años, y no tengo hada… bueno, no tenía, hasta que llegó Navi -fue entonces que comprendí que no era la gran cosa tener a una señorita diminuta gritándome todo el tiempo- ahora tengo hada… no tengo muchos amigos tampoco… sólo a Saria y el Árbol Deku… pero bueno… ya sabes… el Árbol Deku está muerto… Los demás me molestaban y decían que yo era raro… Saria y el Árbol Deku decían que era "especial"… no le veo mucha diferencia.

Eres una chica terrible… me has hecho recordar todo eso. Así que te torturaré cuando pueda… ¡Hablo en serio! Ya que quieres que te falte al respeto… ejeje…

Link."

Al terminar de leer aquello… me di cuenta de que había mucho de Link que nunca me hubiera imaginado… él sí era especial realmente, no había sido mi imaginación. Pero ¿Qué pretendía amenazándome con torturarme? Eso no se quedaría así. ¡Eso era la guerra! Obviamente una guerra infantil e inocente… y sin imaginarme la guerra que se desataría en el Reino algunos días después… desaté esa guerra, mucho más reconfortante, en mi corazón.

Le respondí la carta… y obligué a Kaepora a esconderse tras la ventana mientras yo gritaba caprichosamente para que los sirvientes me llevaran cerdo a la parrilla a mi habitación.

-Lo siento, tengo mucha hambre…- me disculpaba con risa fingida mientras los sirvientes murmuraban entre sí preguntándose desde cuando me gustaba la carne de Cerdo… y después de que se fueron, dejé entrar a Kaepora y le di su "alpiste"… me agradeció con cierto dejo de sarcasmo y luego se fue…

Pasaron días y Link y yo seguimos en contacto… lo más extraño fue que ya ni siquiera hablábamos sobre la misión, ni sobre nada importante… a veces nuestras cartas eran simples bromas, absurdas, niñerías… lo más divertido que hubiera leído o escrito en mi vida…

Luego le perdí la pista durante días…


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII. Las Leyes De La Realeza**

Mientras el dulce canto de las aves se colaba por mi ventanal, me desperté entre mis sábanas, en el suelo, atolondrada y con el trasero adolorido al tiempo que veía como Impa entraba en la habitación con una pila de ropa limpia que dejó caer al suelo al instante

-¡PRINCESA! ¿LE SUCEDIÒ ALGO! ¡Está bien?- cuestionaba angustiada por haberme encontrado en el piso

-_¿Ehm? Zhtoe mien Impa… mñam…_- dije aún medio dormida   
-¿Pero qué demonios hace en el suelo!

-¿Ehn e zhuelo? ¡AH?... ¡QUÈ DEMONIOS HAGO EN EL SUELO?- exclamé para luego comenzar a llorar ruidosamente mientras gritaba _"buaaaaaaaaaaaa me duele el traserooo, buaaaaaaa"_… (¡Vamos!… Después de todo tenía sólo siete años)

En ese momento todos los sirvientes comenzaron a venir completamente angustiados y temerosos, a toda velocidad, hacia la entrada de mi habitación

-¡QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? ¡ESCUCHAMOS GRITOS! ¿La Princesa está llorando!… eh… ¿Señorita Impa…?- hablaban todos a la vez haciendo un completo desorden en el pasillo

-¡YA, YA!- exclamó Impa con fastidio mientras todos se quedaban paralizados ante sus palabras, entonces paré de llorar- ¡No es para tanto! ¡VUELVAN A SUS PUESTOS!- ordenó Impa con voz de soldado, entonces todos los sirvientes se fueron "como disparados" del sitio- ¿… y bien?- cuestionó Impa mirándome sarcásticamente  
-Perdón Impa- dije avergonzada por mi anterior comportamiento y temiendo que la Sheika pudiera regañarme en seguida

-Nah, no importa… de cualquier modo lo que le diré ahora sí es como para llorar

-¿Qué ha pasado!

-_Bieen… _por fin pude hablar con su padre sobre aquel día… y me ha cuestionado sobre la estancia de "un amigo suyo" en el castillo…

-¡QUÉ? ¡Descubrieron a Link?

-… no precisamente, pero deben ser más cuidadosos Princesa…  
-¿Entonces!   
-Bien, lo que sucedió fue que el Príncipe Ganondorf le comentó que la semana pasada, mientras se hallaban conversando en la sala de audiencias, vio a un "jovencito con gorro" jugando con usted en el jardín inmediato…

-¡OH NO!   
-Obviamente el Rey pensó que aquello era imposible, y que seguramente el Príncipe Ganondorf lo inventó para que le concediera conocerla, poniendo el pretexto de que si no les presentaran pronto, tal vez ese "jovencito" podría causar dificultades en cuanto a…  
-¿…!- la miré interrogante mientras dejaba las sábanas en el piso y me disponía a vestirme sacando un sencillo vestido del armario   
-… en cuanto al compromiso que EXISTE entre usted y él… la Alianza Hyrule-Gerudo…  
-¡QUÈ?... p… pero… ¡no puede ser! ¡Estás diciendo que el compromiso existe?- exclamé dejando caer el vestido que sostenía en las manos

-Si Princesa, por desgracia… ese día su padre firmó el acuerdo… sin embargo no quería que usted lo supiera ya que seguramente esto le molestaría…

-¡OBVIAMENTE!- grité hecha una furia mientras me dejaba caer sobre una silla   
-…

-¡TÚ LO SABÍAS?- cuestioné molesta  
-… No Princesa, me lo dijo apenas hoy…- _"Pero si no quería que yo me enterara… ¿por qué se lo dijo a Impa?"_ pensé- Bien, tal vez porque El Rey SÌ ME TIENE CONFIANZA- reprochó Impa un tanto enfadada respondiendo a la pregunta que no le había hecho…  
-¡…?  
-Bien, no importa… lo que sucede es que decidió que ya era tiempo de decirle la verdad Princesa, porque hoy…

-… ¿Hoy qué? ¡Dilo!- me levanté del asiento

-Porque hoy será la presentación oficial del Príncipe Ganondorf como su prometido…  
-… ¡NOOOO!- grité horrorizada mientras me salía de la habitación, dispuesta a hacerle un drama a mi padre con tal de que no se realizara el evento

-… trate de calmarse Princesa…- dijo Impa mientras me cargaba y me llevaba de regreso a mi habitación  
-¡NO IMPA! ¡NO! ¡DÈJAME!- Impa me depositó sobre la cama al tiempo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-… Princesa… no es inteligente ir y hacerle una tragedia a su padre, él no va a entender… lo máximo que puede ganar es un regaño y que el Príncipe Ganondorf se entere de que lo ha descubierto… eso sería fatal…- sugirió maternalmente mientras secaba mis lágrimas…

-… Pero entonces ¿Qué hago, Impa?  
-_Bieeen… _¡podría seguirles el juego!

-¡Què? ¡ESTÁS SUGIRIENDO QUE HAGA COMO SI NO SUCEDIERA NADA Y ESTÉ CON ESE TIPO COMO SI NO SUPIERA QUE TIENE INTENCIONES DE VER MI CABEZA Y LA DE MI PADRE EN UNA CHAROLA DE FRUTA?

-Eh… bueno… yo…

-Bien, bien… ¿y qué ganaría con eso?

-… Tal vez… ¡su confianza!

-¿De qué me sirve eso?  
-… piénselo Princesa… le sirve DE MUCHO…- concluyó mientras me miraba con complicidad, luego de eso, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella… -¡Ah, por cierto! Su padre la espera en el comedor en 10 minutos…

-… Genial…- suspiré irónicamente mientras me vestía…

Bajé de mi habitación completamente indignada por el comportamiento de mi padre, no podía creer que aceptara el acuerdo sin siquiera decírmelo… era imperdonable… y encima de todo, tendría que verme con el horrible, aquel "príncipe" Ganondorf, ¡ese mismo día! No podría ser peor…

Entré al comedor en donde me encontré con mi padre, quien después de un horrendo desayuno, intentó explicarme el por qué de su acelerada e impertinente decisión, sólo lo escuché, sin hacerle reproches ni dramas… recordando lo que me había dicho Impa… ahora que lo pensaba bien, la confianza de ese Ganondorf podía servirme mucho para actuar en su contra…

-¡Haremos una gran fiesta hija!... seguro te encantará- exclamaba mi padre emocionado

-… Claro…- afirmé sin ánimo alguno… _"¿En dónde se hallará Link en este instante?" _

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Zelda! ¡Arriba ese ánimo!

-¡Uh! Claro… no sabes qué feliz me siento…- reproché con sarcasmo al tiempo que salía del recinto…

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasa Zelda!- exclamó mi padre al verme salir del sitio, para luego volverse a Impa, quien lo miraba con cierto enojo…

"_Mi padre no entiende nada… ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una fiesta?... es el momento perfecto para que Ganondorf cometa un atentado terrorista… agh… no es posible… lo peor es que Link no ha aparecido… temo tanto por su seguridad, como por la de Hyrule…" _

-¿En dónde estás Link!- exclamé desesperada cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, al tiempo que me dejaba caer en el césped del jardín

-¡Aquí!- respondió una amable vocecita con cierto aire de burla… o triunfo, o… ¿alegría?

-¡LINK!- grité completamente asombrada al descubrirlo sentado entre las flores frente a mi, mirándome con curiosidad- ¡Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté un tanto confundida

-Mmh… Obvio, vine a verte Zelda… ¿quieres que me vaya?- cuestionó con ironía

-Eh… no, no es eso… es que… no creí que fueras a venir tan pronto…

-Bueno… todavía no consigo tener las tres joyas, mi siguiente destino es el Río Zora... pasé por el Mercado por unas cosas, y creí que tal vez necesitabas algo

-Je… qué lindo de tu parte, Link…

-No, lo que pasa es que tu llanto se escuchó como a 5 pueblos a la redonda- afirmó con gesto burlón

-¡Aahh! ¡No estaba llorando!… eh… osh… un momento… ¡SÍ ESTABA LLORANDO PERO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!- le grité indignada mientras miraba hacia otro lado con desdén

-¿… Segura Zel?- cuestionó suavemente al tiempo que volvía a encontrarle mi mirada

-… ¡Ah?... ¿Zel?- lo miré completamente sonrojada y nerviosa

-Sí, Zel… ¿te molesta que te llame "Zel"?

-Eh… no, pero… ah…- titubeé un momento ante mi falta de algo útil que decir

-¿Segura que no me necesitabas? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?

-¿Ah!...- seguía aturdida- bueno… eh…

-Estabas llorando, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

-¿Eh!... ¡OYE! ¡NO ME TRATES COMO SI NECEISTARA AYUDA PSICOLÓGICA!... ESTOY BIEN, MUY BIEN, BASTANTE BIEN, NO NECESITO HABLAR Y MENOS CONTIGO- reclamé enfurecida

-Ehm… bueno, como quieras Zel, creo que debo irme… olvidaba que tengo que conseguir unas rocas feas que son importantes para ti…

-¿AH? – _"rocas feas…"- _Oye… ¡ESPERA!- me volví para verle alejarse entre los matorrales… ya se había ido… _"¡Perdona!... vuelve… sí te necesito…" _pensé desconsolada, con ganas de llorar otra vez… contuve las lágrimas… _"Ese niño… es… insoportable"_ me vi recordándole y sonriendo… comenzó a llover…

… Cuando menos lo acordaba ya era tarde…

-¡ZELDA! ¡PRINCESA! ¿QUÉ HACE AHÍ?- llegó impa gritando al encontrarme sentada en el suelo del jardín, empapada, bajo la lluvia

-Nada Impa, meditaba… - contesté despreocupadamente, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Impa…

- ¡MEDITANDO?... PERO… ¡SE VA A RESFRIAR!... ¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE VENIR A MEDITAR CUANDO ESTÁ LLOVIENDO?

-Cuando yo vine, no estaba lloviendo- seguía contestándole con el mismo tono

-Bien… ya sé que está enfadada por lo de su padre y Ganondorf…

-¿Qué de mi padre y Ganondorf?- cuestioné despistada

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO LO RECUERDA?

-¿AH?... ¡es cierto!... lo había olvidado jaja…- reí al percatarme de que ya era casi la hora de la presentación, y yo ni siquiera estaba vestida para el evento… luego recuperé la compostura- ¡ES CIERTO! ¡Aaaah! Impa… LO SIENTO… lo olvidé… no sé qué me pasa jaja…

-En verdad… ¿se siente bien?- cuestionó intrigada al tiempo que comprobaba mi temperatura poniendo la mano en mi frente

-¡Ah! Estoy bien, Impa, sólo un poco mojada…- exclamé alejándome de ella

-Entonces… ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ? ¡YA DEBERÍA ESTAR VISTIÉNDOSE!- ahora Impa se acercaba con intenciones de llevarme a toda costa a mi habitación…

-Ok, ok, Impa, ¡cálmate!- grité al tiempo que me alejaba corriendo hacia el castillo, con Impa detrás de mi, tenía expresión de pocos amigos…


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII. La Presentación I **

… El sol acababa de ocultarse en el inmenso Hyrule, las nubes se habían alejado, y las incontables y hermosas estrellas comenzaban a brillar sobre todos los sitios del reino, menos uno… en el Castillo de Hyrule, las luces de artificio eran tan brillantes que opacaban la luz de las estrellas… el Castillo brillaba como una de ellas y su esplendor anunciaba una muy esperada, y desconcertante reunión: la presentación del Príncipe Ganondorf de Gerudo, como prometido de la Princesa Zelda.

Y en efecto, la reunión era muy esperada para todos menos para mí… y miraba ausente la aparente nada que se asomaba a mi ventana mientras Impa terminaba de prepararme para bajar a la sala de reuniones.

-Ya Princesa, no se preocupe demasiado… nada puede pasar- trataba de tranquilizarme Impa mientras me acomodaba el cabello.  
-¡Claro! nada a excepción de ser condenada a una vida de tormentos… ¿no te parece genial?- le respondí con alegría irónica

-Pero son sólo trámites sociales e inútiles como todos los que se acostumbran en la realeza… nada pasará en realidad… usted y el joven Link lograrán vencerle… estoy segura- concluyó sonriendo…

-… Link…- _"No sabes cuanto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…"_ pensaba cuestionándome si sería correcto decirle a Impa sobre la estancia de Link en el Castillo esa tarde, sin embargo, al parecer ella ya lo sabía…

-Ya le había dicho que debe ser más cuidadosa cuando se vea con su amigo Princesa

-Ya sé… pero yo no sabía que él iba a venir…

-De cualquier modo ya se fue, y por lo visto nadie más que usted y yo, se percató de su presencia en este sitio… debemos estar agradecidas por ello…

-Claro… ya se fue…- susurré con cierto dejo de tristeza…

-¡Bien! ¡Ya está lista, mire que bonita se ve!- exclamó Impa sonriente situándome frente al espejo… encontré a una hermosa y pálida niña de siete años, de cabellos dorados y largos, con un hermoso vestido rosado que le cubría hasta los pies… con ojos índigos, de expresión sumamente triste y desconsolada…

Bajamos las largas escaleras revestidas de luces y colores, hasta que llegamos a la enorme y elegante sala de reuniones.

Frente a mi se alzaba una escena imposible de olvidar… sería tan bella en otras circunstancias…

La sala estaba completamente iluminada, los invitados bailaban al compás de la calmada y armoniosa música que tocaba la Orquesta Real, sirvientes iban y venían por todos lados con charolas repletas de copas del vino más fino de todo el Reino, y al fondo, estaba el Trono Real, y sentado ahí mi padre, con una expresión de satisfacción y orgullo incontenible… todo parecía perfecto… sólo parecía…

En cuanto aparecí, mi padre se levantó de su trono, los invitados se volvieron para recibirme con una reverencia, y la Orquesta paró de tocar… entonces habló mi padre…

-"¡Hija! Heredera de Hyrule, ¡Ven a celebrar con nosotros! Todos estamos hoy reunidos en tu honor…- exclamó emocionado, y una sonrisa fingida se apoderó de mi expresión mientras pasaba, acompañada de Impa, entre toda la multitud que me saludaba respetuosamente… _"Quisiera poder largarme de este sitio… quisiera no tener que fingir que toda esta prisión me agrada… me siento tan encerrada, tan miserable…" _

La Orquesta Real siguió tocando…

Momentos después, mi padre me presentó oficialmente ante el reino como la futura gobernante, del Reino de Hyrule… todos ovacionaron emocionados ante la situación, luego mi padre me pidió ir a saludar personalmente a los gobernantes de los pueblos vecinos…

-¡ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba una aguda vocecilla a mis espaldas… inmediatamente me volví para ser derribada por una bella jovencita de ojos violeta y piel azulada…

-¡Ruto! - exclamé emocionada al ver a mi amiga, la Princesa de Los Dominios Zoras… - ¡Estás aquí!

-¡Obvio! Jaja, no podía perderme tan esperada celebración…

-Gracias por venir… Ruto… al menos hay algo bueno de esto… -susurré casi en silencio, para que no me escuchara…

-¡Ya quiero conocer a tu prometido!- exclamó emocionada…

-Yo no…- dije con seriedad y desconsuelo…

-¡Cómo? – cuestionó Ruto sorprendida y un tanto desencantada

-¡OH! Pero si eres tú, pequeña Zelda, ¡cuánto has crecido!- exclamó el Rey Zora interrumpiendo mi plática con su hija… lo cual fue para mi tanto un alivio porque no tendría que explicarle lo anterior a Ruto, como una lástima por no poder contárselo…

No mucho tiempo después ya me hallaba reunida con todos los gobernantes de los pueblos cercanos a Hyrule; habían ido, además del Rey Zora y su hija, varios representantes del pueblo Goron, los gobernantes del lejano país Términa y del reino de Holodrum… incluso veía guerreras de Gerudo y hasta el presidente de Labrynna, el país natal de mi madre… sólo me extrañaba percatarme de que no había ido nadie representando a los pueblos del bosque… me di cuenta de que el Árbol Deku había muerto… tal vez por eso nadie había sido enviado en representación de los pueblos que él cuidaba…

Más tarde, mi padre ordenó silencio absoluto en el sitio, entonces supe que se acercaba la hora…

-¡Mis queridos amigos y colegas!- exclamó mi padre llamando la atención de todos los invitados que lo ovacionaban casi frenéticamente…- Como todos sabemos, hoy estamos aquí por una sola causa…- continuó mientras todos guardaban silencio expectantes…- ¡HOY ES EL DÍA! En que mi pequeña Princesa Zelda… se convertirá en la Heredera oficial de mi extenso y hermoso Reino… hoy es el día en que culminará la alianza entre dos extensos territorios, entre dos familias… hoy es el día en que mi pequeña Zelda se convertirá en la prometida del gentil y valeroso Príncipe Ganondorf de los Territorios de Gerudo… esperando con esta unión, limar las asperezas que en algún tiempo pudieron aquejar nuestras relaciones, ¡y construir un futuro brillante para ambos Reinos! – todos volvieron a aplaudir y gritar completamente emocionados- y tal es mi dicha que quiero presentar ante todos, a mi futuro yerno: … ¡El Príncipe Ganondorf!- en ese momento entró a la estancia el hombre de tez morena, cabellos de fuego y mirada de oro… al tiempo que todos lo ovacionaban y reverenciaban reconociéndole como su futuro gobernante… yo moría de angustia… _"Esto es horrible…" _

… Entonces la orquesta comenzó a tocar nuevamente, un vals suave y melódico, y Ganondorf tomó mi mano con "delicadeza" conduciéndome a la pista de baile, no sin antes depositar un asqueroso beso en ella _"Menos mal que traigo guantes…"_ me dije en silencio…

El baile estaba horrendo, Ganondorf no me había soltado durante toda la noche y parecía que no quería esperarse a matarme cuando nos casáramos, porque, casi me mataba de tantas vueltas que dábamos al bailar… era terrible… pero mi mente no se hallaba en ese sitio… de pronto, mi padre llamó a Ganondorf; con el que yo no había cruzado ni una sola palabra, por cierto; para hablar con él, y se adentraron en la sala de audiencias… ¡Por fin era libre! Estaba harta de tanto "bailar" y me senté en una elegante silla que se hallaba cerca de la pista de baile…

-¿Me concedería una pieza, su Majestad?- escuché a mis espaldas, entonces me volví para descubrir algo que nunca me hubiera esperado ver…

-¡LIN…- Link interrumpió mi grito tapando mi boca con su mano

-Sshh… calla Zelda, tú no me conoces… soy el representante de los Bosques del Árbol Deku… nunca nos hemos visto, ¿sí?

-Cla… claro que le concedo una pieza, amable joven- le guiñé un ojo mientras mi corazón brincaba de gusto al ver que no estaría sola en esa horrible reunión… a lo lejos Impa me miraba con burla, pero yo no me daba cuenta…

Link tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista, entonces me percaté de lo lindo que se veía con el traje lujoso que vestía… y me pregunté cómo había hecho para entrar ahí… el ver a Impa a lo lejos espiándonos burlonamente, me dio la respuesta… _"Impa… eres genial… ya te agradeceré luego… "_ pensé mientras bailaba con el niño de los ojos de cielo que al parecer me habían encantado…

-Parece que no la pasabas nada mal dando vueltas y vueltas con el señor ese jaja…- se burló Link, alegre, de mi infortunio

-Por el bien de tu cabeza… ¡CÁLLATE LINK!- advertí con indignación y reproche, aunque un tanto divertida…

-¡Vamos! Mírale el lado amable, por lo menos no te mareaste… Zel…- volvió a pronunciar mi apodo tan dulcemente como lo había hecho la primera vez…

-Pues… creo… que… sí… - respondí un tanto aturdida y apenada al percatarme de que Link me tomaba tiernamente por la cintura en ese instante…

-Vaya, entonces tal vez quieras salir de aquí, ¿no?- cuestionó con expresión traviesa, como si se hallara planeando algo divertido…

-Pues, sí quisiera salir, pero no pue…

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Ven!- Cuando menos me di cuenta ya me hallaba corriendo de la mano de Link entre los invitados que bailaban, hacia el exterior del Castillo…

-¡LINK! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?

-_Jajaja_, ¡tú sólo sígueme! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!

-Pero… Link…- murmuré asombrada y temerosa de que pudieran descubrirnos…

Entonces entramos debajo del mantel de uno de los "carros" que llevaban los sirvientes para trasladar bebidas…

-¿Uh? Este carro pesa demasiado… bah, creo que ya estoy alucinando de tanto cansancio…- escuché que dijo uno de los sirvientes mientras se disponía a llevar el carro al cuarto de servicio…

Estaba tan feliz y aterrada de estar "corrompiendo la ley", que casi no podía contener la risa, Link sólo me hacía señas para que me callara…

De pronto el carro se detuvo en un sitio oscuro, era el cuarto en donde lavaban los trastos…

-Vamos Zel… salgamos de aquí, por ahí hay un conducto que nos lleva fuera del Castillo- murmuró Link guiándome hacia un pequeño pasillo…

-Link, van a descubrirnos… -le dije en voz baja

-Claro que no, y si nos descubren… - hizo una pausa como meditando

-Si nos descubren… ¿qué?

-Si nos descubren… ¡corremos!- exclamó Link divertido ante mi preocupación, por lo que recibió una mirada asesina de mi parte, de la que, por estar a obscuras, ni se percató…

Pasamos por el largo pero angosto túnel… y el viento frío de la noche me rozó la cara; nos hallábamos fuera del Castillo, en la parte trasera, por donde se hallaban los campos de entrenamiento y el sendero que subía a las lejanas montañas, a donde nadie nunca iba… Link seguía tomándome de la mano, y una vez más, dejé que me guiara en la obscuridad.

… Todo parecía machar bien, pero cuando yo menos lo esperaba, Link apretó fuertemente mi mano ordenándome que corriera… ¡Los Guardias nos habían visto!

-Está bien Link, ya no importa… si se los pido no harán nada en tu contra… será mejor regresar…- dije tristemente abortando la misión…

-¡Claro que no! ¡No podemos regresar! ¡Todo está muy obscuro aquí afuera… dudo que los guardias reconozcan a quien están atacando!- respondió agitadamente mientras corríamos huyendo del sitio hacia las montañas lejanas…

-¡A QUÉ TE REFIERES LINK?- cuestioné aterrada, temiendo lo peor…

- Los guardias no dudarán en atacarnos sin saber siquiera quiénes somos. Es su trabajo.

"_¿Tan terrible es?... ¿así es como él vive?... escapando… ¿jugándose la vida diariamente?... ¿esto es lo que ha tenido que pasar cada vez que viene a verme?... y aún así… viene…" _pensé temerosa al tiempo que acelerábamos el paso, escuchando como nos seguían de cerca un par de caballos del ejército… de pronto, nos encontramos a la orilla de un profundo barranco.

-¡Oh no!… ¡LINK! ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?- grité completamente asustada al ver que Link se tiraba al barranco… ¡conmigo en brazos!

Entonces creí que era el fin, solamente podía gritar desesperadamente mientras sentía como la gravedad jalaba mi cuerpo hacia el fondo del abismo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente preparándome para el impacto. De pronto… calma. _"¿Estoy muerta?... nada me duele…" _pensé mientras abría lentamente los ojos…

-… Ya estamos a salvo… Zel- descubrí a un Link sonriente con un triunfo indescriptible en la mirada…

-¡Q… Qué pasó? ¿E… en d… donde estamos?- cuestioné aturdida…

-¡LO LOGRAMOS, ZEL! ¡ESCAPAMOS!- exclamó Link entusiasmado

-Pero… ¡Cómo? … si nosotros…

-Sí, caímos por el barranco… ¡Pero! Antes de caer, me sujeté a una soga que amarré al tronco de un árbol seco que sobresalía a la orilla del barranco, la cual nos permitió balancearnos en ella como un columpio, hasta llegar a una prominencia de la montaña.- concluyó Link con despreocupada alegría en el rostro.


End file.
